Acampando
by involvedTwins
Summary: John, Dave, Jade y los demás (Tan solo los kids) se van a acampar a un bosque cercano a la casa de Jade y Jake por una semana. (AU / Multi-pairings / human!stuck)


- ectoBiologist [EB] comenzó a molestar a turntechGodhead [TG] -

EB: hey!

EB: supongo que ya tienes todo listo para irnos. :B

TG: claro

TG: cosa de llegar, tomar la maleta

TG: y adios

EB: qué bien!

EB: yo guardo unas cosas, me ducho y listo.

EB: estaré listo antes de que llegues.

TG: y si llego antes y me meto a la ducha con mi princesa egbert?

EB: bluh!

EB: no seas idiota!

EB: si lo haces le diré a jade. :B

TG: no

TG: no ves que la señorita-perro es bastante celosa respecto a su primito

EB: no me refería a eso...

TG: ah?

EB: naaaaaaaada. :B

TG: como digas

TG: ya

TG: mejor me largo antes de que se den cuenta de que no hago nada

EB: dudo que sea la gran cosa, si siempre holgazaneas.

TG: pero nunca me han descubierto

TG: no quiero que esta sea la primera vez

TG: nos vemos

EB: nos vemos!

- turntechGodhead [TG] dejó de molestar a ectoBiologist [EB] -

EB: por cierto...

EB: espero tengas otra maleta escondida o algo.

EB: porque tu maleta está completamente vacía...

EB: dave...

EB: dave!

EB: ...

EB: daaaaaaaave!

EB bluh!

- ectoBiologist [EB] dejó de molestar a turntechGodhead [TG] -

Debía dejar de hablarle, por más que él quisiera regañarle tan solo un poco más por no haber preparado nada en lo absoluto, debía parar, cada vez que le dejaba mensajes de alguna u otra manera terminaba mandando uno que otro mensaje "extraño" que lo podía delatar. No se podía arriesgar.

Se levantó de la silla, sin apagar el ordenador ya que esperaba que Dirk le hablara y confirmara la hora a la que vendría a por él y Dave, de seguro hablaba de lo quien-sabe-qué con Jake antes de hablar con cualquier otra persona. Se fue al cuarto de Dave y tomó lo que siempre tomaba para "castigar" a Dave cuando le mentía o no hacía algo que era "vital" que hiciera, sus gafas. No las llevaba al trabajo, no lo tenía permitido y hace ya años que ya había dejado la manía con sus ocultar sus ojos, eso hacía sonreír a John. Se devolvió corriendo a su cuarto y escondió las gafas en su bolsón de color celeste y amarillo que le regaló Dirk hace no mucho, escondió su bolsón debajo de la cama y se largó a duchar de una vez.

Salió del baño ya vestido, su pelo se sentía tibio pero fresco y el sueño le había bajado por el agua tibia y el vapor, siempre el bañarse con agua caliente lo adormilaba y las ganas de salir se esfumaron.

_- gardenGnostic [GG] inició un memorándum en tablón ¡urgente, todos! :D - _

_ectoBiologist [EB] respondió al memorándum._

_EB: jade!_

_EB: todo bien?_

_GG: si si_

_GG: son solo... noticias! _

_EB: oh._

_EB: vale. :B_

_timaeusTestified [TT] respondió al memorándum. _

_TT: Yo. _

_GG: hola dirk! :D_

_EB: hola dirk!_

_TT: Así que, ¿Qué es tan urgente?_

_GG: buenooo..._

_golgothasTerror [GT] respondió al memorándum. _

_GT: Buenas, dirk, jade, john!_

_TT: Vale, lo entiendo, todos deben estar aquí, ¿No?_

_GG: pues si! sería lo mejor no? _

_tipsyGnostalgic [TG] respondió al memorándum. _

_TG: hooolas! _

_GG: :DD! _

_GG: llegan rapido, eh?_

_TT: Más de lo normal._

_EB: será por el título que jade le ha puesto al memo._

_GG: ehehe!_

_GG: ¡es que si es urgente!_

_GG: cierto jake?_

_TT: ¿Todo bien, Jake?_

_TG: :O! _

_GT: Si, si. _

_GT: Es más importante que urgente la verdad. _

_TT: Oh, vale. _

_turntechGodhead [TG] respondió al memorándum. _

_TG: vale_

_TG: que pasa?_

_GG: dave! :DD_

_GG: nada preocupante, solo noticias!_

_TG: oh_

_TG: pues_

_TG: puede john decirmelas luego?_

_TG: estoy en el puto climax del turno y _

_TG: mierda_

_turntechGodhead [TG] dejó de responder el memorándum. _

_GG: :/! _

_TG: gasp!_

_GG: bueno, supongo que no hay problema si john le dice_

_GG: john, podrias?_

_GG: john!_

_GG: :(_

_TT: Ya viene, al parecer le han llamado del trabajo. _

_GG: oh nooo!_

_GG: se habra metido dave en problemas :(? _

_TG: si es que davey se ha metido en problemas_

_TG: su noviecito de seguro lo saca de elos!_

_TG: *ellos_

_TT: De seguro._

_GG: pues si..._

_GG: es gracioso que cuando tienen problemas con dave llaman a john _

_TG: *john_

_EB: hey! _

_EB: es porque conozco al dueño nada más! _

_GG: cuenta cuenta! :D_

_TT: ¿Qué ha pasado con Dave? _

_TG: han despedido a davey finalmente? _

_EB: pues no._

_EB: solo le han regañado y me pidieron que no le dejara llevar el móvil al próximo turno. _

_TG: por k?_

_EB: pues en medio turno lo ha sacado y ha respondido y lo han visto. :B_

_TG: *climax del turno _

_GG: si si! ;D_

_EB: bueno!_

_EB: claro que le paso el mensaje a dave. _

_GG: genial, gracias john! 3 _

_GT: Que tal si roxy le pasa el mensaje a jane y jade o alguien le dice a rose luego?_

_TG: yo le puedo decir a janey y arosey_

_TG: *a rosey_

_TT: No confiaría que recordaras mucho de lo que sea que vinimos a hablar o escuchar._

_TG: strider eso me ha dolido _

_GG: vale vale!_

_GG: luego distribuimos los mensajes a los no-presentes! _

_GG: todos de acuerdo?_

_GG: ..._

_GG: todos de acuerdooo?_

_EB: eh._

_EB: claro, vale._

_TT: Si. _

_TG: obvs ;)_

_GT: Por supuesto!_

_GG: vale, entonces empezamos :D!_

_GG: eheeeemmm!_

_GG: no quieren venir a acampar? :DDD_

_TT: ¿Acampar? _

_GT: Si, en una salida encontramos un lugar perfecto para una acampada entre compadres y señoritas!_

_tipsyGnostalgic [TG] dejó de responder el memorándum. _

_GG: DD:! _

_TT: Por mi bien. _

_EB: suena divertido. :B_

_GT: Roxy me ha dicho que "suena fantabustico" y que le diría a jane a lo que la viera._

_EB: por qué se ha ido?_

_TT: Supongo ha ido a ver a su amiga._

_EB: oooooh..._

_EB: vale. :B_

_GG: pues decidido! _

_GG: pasen los mensajes a los demás, yo llamare a rose enseguida_

_GG: deben venir este sabado a nuestra casa_

_GT: A eso de las cuatro de la tarde._

_TT: Yo y Jake podríamos ir a buscarte John._

_TT: Y a Dave._

_GT: Claro, una hora antes más o menos._

_EB: vale! :B_

John, maldita sea, ¿Dónde has colocado mis gafas oscuras ahora? -Una voz más que conocida lo despertó, su voz sonaba irritada y cansada -Te las daré a lo que hagas tu maleta- John abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con el fruncido rostro de Dave, pero sus ojos se detuvieron en los del rubio, como siempre -Vale, como sea, yo me tiro a la cama ahora- El rubio salió de manera rápida, John tan solo lo ignoro, tenía sueño y mañana y toda la semana que venía sería muy, muy larga.

* * *

endlessSuicide: Pues el prólogo lo he escrito yo, la verdad, será una cosa mutua claro pero el prólogo ha sido todo mío.

Pues bueno, así damos inicio a este fic que es escrito por dos personas!

No tengo idea cuando tendremos el primer capítulo en si, ni cuantos capítulos tendrá, unos 10? Seguramente.

Lamento si hay faltas ortográficas o demás, espero les guste o algo, asdfd. No soy muy buena escribiendo, lo siento. Uu

Mayormente son pesterlogs porque... No sé, me gusta escribir pesterlogs y no habrá casi ninguno a lo largo de la historia, so... yeah.


End file.
